Sebastian
Blood Omen 2 (2002) |race = Human (formerly) Vampire |birthrace = Human |gender = Male |birthera = Blood Omen era or later |status = Deceased (as of the Post-Blood Omen era) |affiliation = • Kain's vampire army (formerly) • Sarafan order |gift = Berserk |realm = Material Realm |age = Up to 400 at death |voice = Nick Jameson |appearances = }} Sebastian is a major character in Blood Omen 2. He was a Vampire, originally one of the leaders of Kain's vampire army (and one who was highly respected by Kain himself). However, with the rise of the Sarafan order, Sebastian became power-hungry and betrayed Kain to the Sarafan Lord, setting up the ambush that cost Kain the Battle of Meridian and the whole of the war. When Kain returned, two centuries later, Sebastian was the third boss character that Kain faced in Meridian, at the end of Chapter 6: The Nexus Stone. Kain killed Sebastian in the Industrial Quarter, obtaining the Dark Gift Berserk, the Nexus Stone and information regarding the Device. Sebastian was voiced by Nick Jameson. Biography A Glorious Destiny Sebastian was encountered only in the Fourth timeline that gave rise to the events of Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. My Visit to Crystal Dynamics at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) As such, he was either sired by Vorador or one of his descendants sometime between the Collapse of the Pillars and the Rise of Kain's vampire army. Kain: "They thought once before they had destroyed us. Yet you proved them wrong. You created a new race, something I could never do, and from that race, I had my army." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. When the army rose to power and began to conquer Nosgoth, Sebastian served as one of its leaders, but for uncertain reasons - whether because of jealousy, the promise of power or a perceived lack of "value" from Kain Sebastian: "Did you think I would serve, while you ruled Nosgoth? You, and not I? The Sarafan Lord knows how to value me. I am to rule by his side, and achieve what you never could." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. - Sebastian betrayed Kain, selling himself to the Sarafan Lord and arranging an ambush that would cost his former leader the war. Kain: "Your master knows his days are numbered. I might have spared your life by asking that you join me, but I learned that lesson two hundred years ago. You arranged the ambush that destroyed my army. You sold yourself to our enemy." // Sebastian: "I dealt the blow that cost you the war. Glorious, was it not? So many killed, so quickly. And all my doing." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. When the battle commenced, the ambush was successful, and Sebastian's absence alerted Kain to his betrayal. The Vampires were defeated, and Kain was left for dead by the Sarafan Lord. In the centuries that followed, Sebastian became a major player in the new Sarafan-dominated Nosgoth - he was the highest-ranked Traitor vampire seen in Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. His prestige was such that he ranked among the only non-Hylden Sarafan aware of the existence of the Device. Sebastian: "The Nexus Stone's portal leads to an ancient Device, deep underground, that will spell your destruction, Kain. A new reign will begin in Nosgoth." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Overblown Arrogance Two centuries after the Battle of Meridian, after his awakening, Kain sought out the Cabal - the Vampire resistance movement - and made his way through the Lower City. While searching for Sanctuary, he came across a small courtyard, next to the City Reformatory, which was covered in dismembered Human corpses, blood and gore - the result of "sloppy" feeding. Kain: "You’re a sloppy butcher, vampire. You jeopardize your presence by such bloodletting." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Though Kain did not yet recognize his former compatriot, he had interrupted Sebastian, who was responsible for the massacre. Sebastian acknowledged Kain as "a voice from the past" before retreating across the city's rooftops, claiming that he was required elsewhere. Sebastian: "Ah, a voice from the past. So, the rumors are true: Kain walks Nosgoth again." // Kain: "How do you know me, creature?" // Sebastian: "How I would love to dispatch you here, and now. And yet, I am required elsewhere. Goodnight." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Kain attempted to follow, and was able to establish that the Vampire disliked him and probably served the Sarafan Order. Sebastian fled into the night, jumping beyond Kain's reach. Sebastian: "But it isn’t my presence that’s in danger, Kain – it’s yours." // Kain: "You serve the Sarafan, then?" // Sebastian: "I serve no one but myself. Ah, I’d forgotten how much I loathe your arrogant tone. It will be a pleasure to silence it for good. We shall meet again soon enough." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Wasted Efforts Shortly after Kain rescued Umah from the Sarafan Keep, he and Vorador learned that the Sarafan Lord was using the powers of the Nexus Stone in the Main Factory of the Industrial Quarter. Umah: "I was in the heart of the main factory in the Industrial Quarter. Before the guards discovered me, I had found a huge central chamber that housed some kind of magic portal. This portal looked into a…place, the likes of which I had never seen before. And this portal was held open by a single source of magic, a stone set on a pedestal. Vorador, I believe it was the Nexus Stone." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Vorador: "Umah tells me the Nexus Stone will be found in the Main Factory beyond the Dam." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Realizing he could use the Stone to counter the threat of the Soul Reaver, Kain traveled to the Quarter, attempting to steal it. Sebastian, however, sensed that Kain was approaching, and instructed his Glyph guards to prevent his enemy from reaching the chamber at all costs. Glyph Guard: "Sire, a body! We found a body, sire!" // Sebastian: "It won’t be the last. He’s here. I sense the taint of his overblown arrogance. Tell the guards in the power chamber. He must not be allowed to approach the Nexus Stone." // Glyph Guard: "Who is it, sire?" // Sebastian: "An old friend, who will learn his place in the world at last. If you see or hear anything out of the ordinary, report to me at once." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. As Kain navigated the complex, Sebastian was forced to confront him in the Power Chamber. In the light, Kain finally recognized him, and the two fought for control of the Stone. Kain VO: "The fiend that dogged my shadow showed himself at last, and in the light, I knew him. Another visage from my past..." // Kain: "Sebastian! It is you who have been following me." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. After winning the battle, Kain interrogated the charred, dying Vampire. Sebastian informed Kain that the stone's portal led to the Device - a machine which he knew would spell Kain's destruction - but he did not know the specifics of its operation. Kain: "What is the purpose of this device? How will it serve the Sarafan Lord?" // Sebastian: "Alas, he has not entrusted me with that knowledge. But soon, everyone will know it. His plans are even now coming into fruition." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. As Sebastian perished, Kain - scorning his foolhardy ambitions - absorbed the Dark Gift Berserk from his veins and claimed the Nexus Stone, destroying the Main Factory in the process. Sebastian: "It lies beneath Meridian. Seek for it, if you will. I die happy in the knowledge that all your efforts will be wasted." // Kain: "Oh Sebastian… Our destiny could have been glorious. The land was ours for the taking. History would have been rewritten in our image. But not everyone shared my vision. And now, your time is up. Your death will only make me stronger. I hope that knowledge comforts you, in your grave." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Notes *Sebastian was aware of Kain's revival even before their first meeting; in Chapter 3: In Darkness We Gather, he speaks of "rumors" of Kain's return, a phrase that would also be used later in Chapter 4: A Question of Faith by Marcus. Marcus: "So. The rumors speak true." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Faustus had already had an encounter with Kain (at the Grand Hotel at the end of Chapter 1: Welcome to Meridian), an opportunity for him to report the information to the Sarafan. Also in their initial meeting, Kain chased Sebastian across some rooftops, with Sebastian demonstrating further similar traits in common with Marcus, such as an extended range/height Jump and a chase that results only in the antagonist retreating to the next obstacle . *Sebastian's ranking in both the Vampire Army and the Sarafan Order is unclear; his close relationship to Kain (and his damaging betrayal) would suggest Sebastian was very close to Kain and likely one of the army's commanders. Likewise, he may have been the highest-ranked non-Hylden member of the Sarafan Order seen, and his dialogue suggests another close (and supposedly "more equal") relationship with the Sarafan Lord. However, though clearly associated with the Sarafan Order, Sebastian initially denies working for them, perhaps indicating he considers the human members of the order beneath him. Only later did he admit to working for the Sarafan Lord, considering the regnant Hylden his "master". Sebastian: "And how long it took you discover it. My master sent me, to prevent your meddling further. And now you must die." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. *The usage of Sebastian's Dark Gift, Berserk, is inconsistent in the manner in which Sebastian uses it - Sebastian only uses a regular combo and regular power moves, none of which resemble the Berserk combo) . This is because the Berserk gift itself underwent changes during development, originally being called Speed and allowing Kain a time manipulation effect - similar to Slow Time from ''Blood Omen'' and the Time Reaver's spell from Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Sebastian uses a prominent Speed-like effect in his boss battle. Early Dark Gifts at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln) and his character is referred to as "spd" in debug messages . *Sebastian is notably committed to his cause in the boss battle, knowingly attempting to destroy the Nexus Stone, an act which would have killed himself and Kain in the process. Sebastian: "We will die together, Kain!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. *As Sebastian dies, Kain offers to spare Sebastian's life; an offer which they both acknowledge is a poor lie. Kain: "Tell me of the Nexus Stone, and this portal. What is its purpose here? Speak, and I will spare your life."// Sebastian: (Laughs and coughs)"Come, Kain. You lie in your throat and we both know it. You are going to kill me."//'Kain:' "Indulge me then, before you die." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. Throughout the entirety of the series, Kain has rarely, if ever, told direct lies to any character. Sebastian Page at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). *Sebastian's character model is used to represent generic minor members of Kain's Vampire Army in the Blood Omen 2 opening video - a dreamed recollection of the Battle of Meridian. *An unused, final line of dialogue for Sebastian (as he dies) is present in Blood Omen 2's data files, but is never spoken in-game. Sebastian utters, [http://legacyofkain.wikia.com/wiki/File:Q-Sebastian-6.ogg "Perhaps, after all, we will go to the grave together..."] Gallery BO2-LC-SebastianCourtyard-FinalKill.PNG|Sebastian's final kill in the courtyard, observed BO2-LC-SebastianJump.PNG|Sebastian's extended Jump (during chase) BO2-LC-SebastianEscape.PNG|Sebastian's extended Jump allows him to escape Appearances * Blood Omen 2 See also *Sebastian (boss) * Sebastian at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). * Kain Meets Sebastian at the Lower City at YouTube (by ElizarSEntertainment). * Vampire Sebastian at YouTube (by ElizarSEntertainment). References }} Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Blood Omen 2 characters Category:Characters